


Luthor

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: Kara starts to fall for Lena Luthor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a better title for this then Luthor, I'm open to suggestions.

Kara turned back, adjusting her glasses.  
"Lena," she said awkwardly, "I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me or something sometime, not that you have to I was just wondering and if you're not interested that's alright I won't bring it up again, no you wouldn't be interested that's.."  
Lena burst out laughing and Kara stopped to look at her, her face falling.  
"What's so funny?"  
Kara's tone showed hurt.  
"You're so adorable," Lena teased, "And yes, I'd love to, Kara."  
Kara's face lit up again.  
"Really? I didn't actually think..."  
"Now go, I believe you have an article to write?"  
Kara laughed, "That can wait, unless you mean to say you don't want me around?"  
"I'd love to have you around but I have work to do and you'd be distracting," Lena said, "Why don't you give me your phone number and I'll call you tomorrow so we can arrange our date?"  
Kara nodded, "That sounds good."  
She turned, a giant smile on her face as she walked away. Once she got out of the building she picked up her phone and dialed Alex, bursting with happiness.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, I'm great," Kara blubbered, "I have a date!"  
"With who? When?"  
Kara sighed.  
"Can you promise me you won't freak out?"  
"Why would I freak out? Yes I can," Alex said, "I know you can take care of yourself usually and it's just a date."  
"Lena Luthor," Kara said, "My date is with Lena Luthor."  
"You mean THE Lena Luthor? Lex Luthor's sister?"  
"Yes, she's just so wonderful," she gushed and Alex chuckled.  
"Kara, you are gonna start rambling if you don't calm down. When is your date?"  
"I don't know yet, she's going to call me tomorrow so we can arrange it."  
"I'm happy for you," Alex said, "Just be careful."  
"Alex, it's just a date, what could go dangerously wrong?"

From the other end of the phone Kara heard a faintly familiar voice say, "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to my sister," the Kryptonian heard Alex say.

"Sorry about that," Alex said.

"Who was that?"

"That was Maggie," Alex said, "She was just wondering who I was talking to."

"So when you gonna ask her out," Kara teased her sister.

"What? No, I'm not...She's a friend that's all," Alex said and Kara could just hear her blushing.

Kara laughed.

"Whatever," she retorted, "I'll let you get back to work or whatever it is you're doing."  
She hung up, still smiling wide.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no," Kara hissed as she darted through her apartment, "None of this is good enough!"  
She sighed. She had 40 minutes before her date and she didn't know what she was going to wear. She hadn't realized she didn't have anything when she'd showered, so she was standing wearing just a towel. There was a knock on the door. She turned her head, using her x-ray vision to see who was knocking. It was Alex.  
"Come in," she called awkwardly.  
Alex entered and looked around.  
"Having issues much?"  
"Quit teasing me," Kara said, "I have nothing to wear for my date, which is in FORTY minutes."

"Kara listen to me, she should see you for who you really are. She shouldn't care too much about whether or not you look formal. She should see you not for your looks but for your personality," Alex said, trying to be reassuring, "Just wear whatever you like best of what you have."

Kara pursed her lips.

"But none of this is appropriate for a date," she insisted, "I can't wear any of this."

Alex just rolled her eyes.

"No matter what you wear you are beautiful, but if you care that much fine, just throw something on I'll take you shopping real quick," she said, "But I think you should just wear whatever of this you like best."

As Alex said that Kara was darting around putting something on.

"Alright let's go but we have to hurry."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Kara said as she sat down in front of Lena, "I had to run an errand."

 "It's alright," Lena said quickly, "You look...stunning."

Kara blushed. She was wearing a strapless glimmering blue dress.

"Thanks," she said quietly, "So do you."

Lena smiled, "There was something else I wanted to say, I am beyond honored that you can look past the Luthor name and see me as my own person rather than a shadow of my brother. Many can't."

"Then they're just fools," Kara said with a smile, "I see a stunningly beautiful and smart woman, I see nothing bad about you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what can I get you ladies to drink?"

 "Could we look at the wine menu?"

The server nodded and walked off.  
"So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"What free time," Kara joked, not wanting to admit that she was Supergirl, "My job keeps me quite busy."

"You mean besides," and here Lena paused, leaning conspiratorially in towards Kara, "Flying around the city saving people?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not. I just work at CatCo."

"Whatever you say, Supergirl," Lena said.

"Why do you think I'm Supergirl?"  
"Your eyes. I've seen enough pictures of Supergirl to recognize your eyes. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me."

Kara was a little uncomfortable with Lena knowing she was Supergirl but at the same time something told her that she could trust Lena. Just as they pulled away from each other again, the server returned, putting the wine menu on the table.

* * *

"I had a really nice time tonight," Kara admitted, "Do you want to do this again sometime?"

"I'd love to," Lena said, "I'll call you in a couple days, so we can arrange something."  
"Sounds good," Kara said with a smile, "I'll be looking forward to hearing from you."


End file.
